Many different electrical tilt switches are presently available and known to those having ordinary skill in the art. Typically, tilt switches are used to switch electrical circuits ON and OFF depending on an angle of inclination of the tilt switch. These types of tilt switches typically contain a free moving conductive element located within the switch, where the conductive element contacts two terminals when the conductive element is moved into a specific position, thereby completing a conductive path. An example of this type of tilt switch is a mercury switch. Unfortunately, it has been proven that use of Mercury may lead to environmental concerns, thereby leading to regulation on Mercury use and increased cost of Mercury containing products, including switches.
To replace Mercury switches, newer switches use a conductive element capable of moving freely within a confined area. A popularly used conductive element is a single metallic ball. Tilt switches having a single metallic ball are capable of turning ON and OFF in accordance with a tilt angle of the tilt switch. Certain tilt switches also contain a ridge, a bump, or a recess, that prevents movement of the single metallic ball from a closed position (ON) to an open position (OFF) unless the tilt angle of the tilt switch is in excess of a predetermined angle.
An example of a tilt switch requiring exceeding of a tilt angle of the tilt switch is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,157, issued to Blair on Aug. 4, 1992 (hereafter, the '157 patent). The '157 patent discloses a tilt switch having a metallic ball and two conductive end pieces separated by a non-conductive element. The two conductive end pieces each have two support edges. A first support edge of the first conductive end piece and a first support edge of the second conductive end piece support the metallic ball there-between, thereby maintaining electrical communication between the first conductive end piece and the second conductive end piece. Maintaining electrical communication between the first conductive end piece and the second conductive end piece keeps the tilt switch in a closed state (ON). To change the tilt switch into an open state (OFF), the metallic ball is required to be moved so that the metallic ball is not connected to both the first conductive end piece and the second conductive end piece. Therefore, changing the tilt switch to an open state (OFF) requires tilting of the '157 patent tilt switch past a predefined tilt angle, thereby removing the metallic ball from location between the first and second conductive end piece. Unfortunately, tilt switches are generally constructed with a form factor that is difficult to attach to printed circuit boards using automated manufacturing equipment, and are costly to produce because of need to assemble numerous separate parts to form the switch.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.